parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Perkins
Ann Meredith Perkins is a main character in the first six seasons and a guest character in the seventh season in the NBC comedy-drama Parks and Recreation. She is a nurse and best friends with Leslie Knope. She is portrayed by Rashida Jones. Storyline Season 1 At the start of the series, Ann Perkins was dating Andy Dwyer, whom she met and fell in love with in college. Ann matured faster than Andy did and, while Ann entered into a career in nursing, Andy remained lazy, spoiled and unemployed. After Andy falls into a large construction pit next to her house and breaks his legs, Ann is inspired to attend parks and recreation meetings to advocate that the Sullivan Street Pit be filled in, which leads Ann to befriend Parks Deputy Director Leslie Knope. Eventually, after Andy's leg casts are removed, Ann learns he could have taken them off two weeks prior, but did not because he enjoyed being pampered and spoiled by Ann. This leads to an angry confrontation, and eventually the two break up. Season 2 After Mark Brendanawicz fell into the construction pit (at the end of season one), he is nursed by Ann during his time at the hospital. The two develop a romantic interest in each other and start dating only after Leslie, who previously harbored feelings for Mark, assures Ann she is fine with the pairing. At first, she seems to be happy with Mark, but as time goes on, she starts getting bored having a normal and healthy relationship, remembering that her relationship with Andy, while terrible, was more interesting. Furthermore, she shows a hint of jealousy toward Andy's budding relationship with April Ludgate. She and Mark break up, and Mark leaves his job working for the government. In "The Master Plan", the morning after a drunken night celebrating April's 21st birthday at The Snakehole Lounge, Ann remembers kissing someone but can't quite remember who it was. She discovers, to her surprise, that she kissed the new state auditor Chris Traeger. Season 3 Leslie convinces Ann to go out with Chris Traeger so they can talk about the park budget. Just as she's starting to really like Chris, Leslie crashes their date and reveals she convinced Ann to go on the date. Ann apologizes to Chris and after another date, they start a relationship with each other. At first, she feels intimidated by Chris' perfection, but after he gets sick with the flu, she is relieved to see that he, too, has his imperfections after he had a mental breakdown. She then starts to think Chris is being distant, so Leslie searches through Chris' house when she and Ron are staying there. Upon finding a pink razor and swim cap, Ann shows up and confronts Chris. He's confused, as he claims he broke up with her a week ago. It turns out he did it with such kindness that she never knew their relationship was over. Upset, Ann dyes her hair but then goes out to dinner with Chris to discuss their relationship. After Chris takes her hand, she thinks their relationship is back on and Chris corrects her. She begins to date a lot of different men soon thereafter and acts distant towards Leslie. In response, Leslie appoints Ann as the new Public Relations Director for the Health Department so that they can see each other more often. At first, Ann is lukewarm about the offer, and the best friends have their first fight. Once they get past it, Ann accepts the job part-time so she can remain at her nursing position. Season 4 In Season Four, Ann moves on from Chris after they shoot a Public Service Announcement for diabetes together. Ann gets closer to Ron and April after she tells them a disgusting medical story. This results from several failed attempts to engage in small talk while they were fact-checking Leslie's book. Ann is again a big supporter in Leslie and Ben getting back together. She also agrees to help Leslie with her campaign and temporarily becomes her campaign manager. In the episode "Operation Ann", Leslie tries to help Ann get a date. She ends up going out with Tom and has kept the relationship going even though almost everything Tom does makes her shudder in dismay. They then break up. Chris then proceeds to tell Ann that he still has feelings for her, but she shoots him down Tom and Ann drunkenly agree to move in together at the end of the episode "Win, Lose, or Draw". Season 5 In Season Five, Tom and Ann have moved in together, but are broken up- they are only living together to win a bet made with Donna. After Donna calls their bluff, Ann moves out. After babysitting Diane's kids for a few days, Ann discovers she wants to have a kid of her own. She decides she is tired of waiting for her perfect man and decides to start a family by herself. Ann begins the process of finding a sperm donor and ultimately asks Chris Traeger to father her child. Chris accepted her offer in the episode "Bailout." Ann and April Ludgate's friendship has also expanded this season, culminating in a hug and an admission on April's part that she considers Ann a friend. She and Leslie have reached a new point in their relationship, now that Leslie and Ben are married. In Jerry's Retirement, Chris and Ann get back together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Season 6 In season six, Ann becomes pregnant with Chris' child and things are going well in their relationship. While April and Ann travel to Bloomington so that April will tour Veterinary School and Ann will buy baby stuff, Ann gets a "gut instinct" and confides in Chris that she wants to leave Pawnee to raise the baby somewhere else. In "Ann and Chris", a going-away party is thrown for them, incorporating all of the main public holidays throughout the year. They bid a tearful farewell to their friends and leave for Michigan. Ann also appears in "Galentine's Day" after giving birth to her son, Oliver. Season 7 Ann and Chris return to Pawnee in 2025 for a parks-crew reunion, along with Oliver and a new daughter, Leslie. Ann and Leslie Knope express a desire that Oliver and Leslie's daughter Sonia fall in love, while Chris announces that the couple are set to move back to Pawnee. Appearances Trivia * The filmed location of Ann's house is 5655 Murrieta Ave. The on-screen location is 5655 Kavalier Place, with an arrow pointing directly at Ann's house. * Had boxes dedicated to her ex-boyfriends. * Her eBay username is FutureMrsTigerWoods. * Andy's nickname for her while they were dating was A-cakes. * She once consumed an entire cheesecake, at Leslie's request. * She is often mistaken as Leslie Knope's girlfriend. * In "Second Chunce", Ann expresses a hunger-driven desire to name her child "Olive." She subsequently names her son Oliver. *In a deleted scene from "Galentine's Day", Leslie reveals that Ann once delivered a baby on a public bus. *In City Hall, her office number is 144. *Ann likes to own stuffed animal bears. *One of the show's writers, Michael Schur, is from Ann Arbor, Michigan, which is where Ann is also from. *Leslie once forced Ann to watch all eight Harry Potter movies, even though she doesn't like the franchise. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Chris Traeger Love Interests Category:Tom Haverford Love Interests Category:Andy Dwyer Love Interests Category:Mark Brendanawicz Love Interests Category:Department of Parks and Recreation employees Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Female Characters